


Slide On In

by xTarmanderx



Series: Thiam Half Birthday Challenge [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam meets Theo in a diner and saves him from sitting by himself.





	Slide On In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go ahead and apologize in advance for the tense changes and how awkward some of that is. My brain is fried after a job interview today. Hope you still enjoy it!

Liam dreads having dinner with Corey and Mason. It’s not like he doesn’t love his best friends but he hates feeling like a third wheel whenever they go out. Tonight they’ve promised him it’s just burgers at a diner in the next town over but Liam still thinks things are going to go the same as they always do. That means he’ll have to plaster on a fake smile and pretend he doesn’t mind being ignored when they inevitably get wrapped up in their conversation and forget about him for a few minutes. Mason promised that won’t happen but the probability seems low. 

He knew it would be more of the same when he arrived at the diner and they were already seated, locked in conversation and making eyes across the table. He decided to give them a few extra minutes and walked around, deciding to look at the tacky art hanging on the walls. The place wasn’t all that crowded for once but Liam can still see a waiter urging a young man to leave his booth. He shuffled a little closer to eavesdrop, frowning slightly

“Sir, I’m sorry but you have to leave.”

“Five more minutes. If he’s not here in five minutes then I’ll leave. It’s not like you guys don’t have empty tables.” The young man scoffed. 

“You’ve been waiting an hour-“

“And I’m sure he’s just running late or maybe he got lost.” 

“Fine. Five minutes.” The waiter said icily before walking away. Liam turned his head, watching the man’s back as he sighed and hung his head. He didn’t have to think twice before he walked over, sliding into the booth opposite of the man. 

“Hey there. I’m Liam.” He said loudly, catching the attention of nearby diners but more importantly the waiter. “Sorry I’m late. I got held up and missed my bus.” He flashed a wide grin and the other boy looked up, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. 

“Theo. What are you-“

“Have you ordered yet? I’m sorry if you have. I’m starving.” He quickly cuts him off and grabs the menu in front of Theo, flipping through it. 

“Hi, can I take your drink order?” The waiter asks as he approaches the table. 

“Lemonade please. And sorry about the wait. I had some trouble getting here and my phone died so I couldn’t tell him I was going to be late. It’s our first date and all. I hate he had to think I was standing him up.” Liam reached boldly across the table and took Theo’s hand in his own. 

“Glad you could make it. Sir, I apologize for trying to rush you.” The waiter paints on a fake smile and walks away. Liam grins broadly at Theo and releases his hand. 

“Sorry.” He says, this time keeping his voice low. “You got stood up?”

“Some asshole named Donovan. Guess he decided to bail.” Theo snorted bitterly, a trace of anger sparking in brilliant green eyes. Liam could find himself easily lost in them if he wasn’t careful. 

“That sucks. Do you mind if I join you then? My friends are over there and they kind of make me feel like a third wheel.” Liam points over to Mason and Corey who are giving him a weird look. He gives them a thumbs up and Theo nods a hello as he turns to look. 

“Sure. It’ll look less embarrassing at least.”

“I’ll try not to cramp your ‘cool’ look then.” Liam says in mock seriousness, earning a surprised laugh. 

“So Liam, do you always save strangers from failed dates?” Theo asks as Liam looks down at the menu again. 

“Not exactly. I’m occasionally a history major at UCLA but summer is here at last. I’m back in Beacon Hills for the summer, it’s one town over.” Liam tells him. 

“No shit?” Theo cocks an eyebrow. “I just moved there.”

“Small world.” Liam tells him as he decides on a cheeseburger. The timing is perfect as the waiter arrives again, setting down his drink and asking if they’re ready. They order identical meals and Liam can’t help but grin as the waiter walks away. “So this is a nice first date then. Glad we share the same taste in food. What about music?”

“I listen to a lot of metal. And uh...pop punk.” The tips of Theo’s ears turn pink and Liam decides he wants to see that adorable look forever. 

“Me too! My favorite band is definitely All Time Low. Or blink-182. Or-“

“Favorite implies one,” Theo chuckles. 

“Right.” Liam smirks. “So, how about you?”

“Bring Me The Horizon is probably mine.” Theo tells him. “I’ve got tickets to go see them next month.” He opens his mouth, closes it for a second, takes a breath and tries again. “I got two tickets just in case-“

“Yes,” Liam blurts out. He winces immediately. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to assume-“

“It’s fine.” Theo chuckles and gives him a warm smile. “I’d like the company. Not like I know many other people around here.”

“I can give you the official Beacon Hills tour after dinner. I think you’ll like it a lot.” Liam grins. 

“Yeah,” Theo says slowly as he watches him. “I think I will.” Liam can’t deny the stupid butterflies filling his stomach and he’s thankful Donovan decided not to show up. He’s determined to woo this beautiful stranger through the rest of dinner and then hopefully for the rest of his life. Go big or go home, right?


End file.
